These studies will examine the hypothesis that sustained hypercortisolism results in memory disturbances mediated by the toxic effects of glucocorticoids on the hippocampus. Patients with Cushing's disease are the experimental model to test this hypothesis, using neuropsychologic testing and magnetic resonance imaging of the hippocampus prior to and one year following treatment.